Master and Puppet
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Edge/Adam, Matt/Jeff, Hardedge etc. Adam's being manipulated by a demon who calls himself Edge. Is he going insane, or is Edge real and planning something devious behind Adam's back? AU, OOC will ensue. Adam*Edge*, Hardyz, etc.
1. Adam's on Edge

**Adam's being manipulated by a demon who calls himself Edge. Is he going insane, or is Edge real and planning something devious behind Adam's back? Okay, this is a new little experiment from me. Inspired by Green Phantom Queen's 'Silence, Beauty and Eternity', she created a little concept that I found intriguing. Adam's miserably married to Vickie, hehe.. Hardyz, Orton, or anyone else I can think of that can or will pop up in here are single or are w/ who I tell them to be.**

**Will most definitely be AU, OOC, Slash, incesty themes, masturbation, mind control, Hardycest, manipulation, domination, SEX, Language, Violence, supernatural themes, maybe an exorcism. Edge/Adam, Adam/Jeff, Edge/Matt.. And Hardedge in any other weird way I can think of.. okay, y'guys knew Hardyz has to be in here and if I dun get Adam(Edge)/Jeff action (maybe some Matt/Addy action) I go all twitchy... Strap in for a demented ride :P 'Italics' are what's being thought inside Adam or Edge's head and can't be heard by the outside world. "Regular" is what's being spoken.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Master and Puppet;****  
Chapter one/ 'Adam's on Edge'****  
Rated; M/ L, S (masturbation due to a demon's mind manipulation-- what's that called?)  
Dedicated to; Green Phantom Queen**

Adam listened to her ranting. Her shrill voice piercing his psyche. Vickie, his 'beloved wife', was still bitching and ranting that Adam shoving Big Show and causing him to hit him with that damn punch of his was Adam's fault. Did that woman not know how fucking annoying she was?

"What were you thinking, Adam? I don't believe you. You two need to get along, baby. You're my husband. But, Paul is my friend." She said in her whiny toned voice.

Adam groaned under his breath, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He stared straight forward, trying with all hell to focus his brown eyes on some spot on the wall. Thinking of his past matches, of hockey, of anything to block out her annoying nagging voice!

"I don't understand, baby. Why would you shove him like that? Why are you acting so stupid?" She asked.

_'Stupid?'_ A voice in the back of his mind asked.

"Stupid? Stupid? Did you just say I was stupid?" Adam looked up, glaring. He knew better than to snap back, but he couldn't help it.

"I said you were acting stupid." Vickie snapped back.

"Same thing! Whether you said I was acting stupid, or whether you called me stupid, you still implied that I am indeed stupid." Adam motioned off into the distance with his hand. He got up from the chair he was sitting in, using both hands to rake his hair behind his ears. Adam had begun to pace now.

"That's not what I said. Stop putting words in my mouth, Adam. You have no idea how hard I work or what I put up with.." She trailed off and began speaking Spanish.

Adam wanted to tell her to shut up. He fucking hated when she talked like that and he didn't know what the hell she was saying to him or about him. Fuck, she could be threatening to murder him in his sleep. Adam shoved past her and stormed off into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him and plopping down onto the lid covered toilet seat. Adam dropped his head into his hands, covering his ears with the palms of his hands and pulling at his hair at the same time with his fingers. He could still hear Vickie's shrill voice on the other side of the door as she banged for him to let her come in or for him to come out. Vickie screamed that fine, he could stay in there all damn night. She huffed loudly and walked away.

_'How did I get my ass into this mess?' _Adam asked himself.

_'That's simple. You've gone soft. Hiding behind a woman. Hiding behind your wife.'_ A voice out of nowhere replied.

Adam looked up and gazed around. What the hell? Who had said that? No one else was in the bathroom with him. But he heard a voice as plain as day, right beside him as if someone was speaking to him. The really odd thing was; it sounded like it was his voice that said it, only more like the tone of his in-ring persona had said it. Like if it came from him, but it didn't. Or as if he was talking himself. But, he wasn't. Oh, God. he hoped Vickie didn't hear that? Did he say that out loud?

_'Am I going crazy?' _Adam thought to himself.

The voice laughed.

_'That's not funny. It was a legitimate question.. Gah, now I'm talking to myself..'_ Adam whimpered, pulling at his hair harder.

_'Pffft.. I'm not you. My balls are way bigger.' _The voice responded.

Adam blinked. Okay, this had managed to become uncomfortable real quick.

_'I meant metaphorically, you pervert. Look at you, cowering in the bathroom because you can't control your wife.' _The voice mocked.

_'That's not true.. Who are you anyway? And why are you chastising me?'_ Adam questioned mentally.

_'Call me Edge.'_ The voice smirked.

_'Oh, real clever.'_ Adam retorted.

_'I'd talk, Addy.' _The voice taunted putting emphasis on Addy.

_'Don't call me that.. That's all that little twerp Jeff Hardy calls me. I hate it!' _Adam defended.

The voice, Edge, sighed. _'Vickie can't hear me. No one else can hear me. Just you. I am apart of you. Hence why I sound like you. I have decided on calling myself Edge because you no longer deserve the right to call yourself that name. You've lost that credibility you once had, champ. Face it, the Rated-R Superstar died the day you first hooked up with Vickie Guerrero.'_

_'Stop it, okay? You don't understand.'_ Adam pleaded, not really understanding himself.

_'Oh, I think I do. You've become a pussy. What happened to you, Adam? You didn't need Vickie to win all those other championships or important matches. Vickie didn't win you the Money in the Bank. Vickie didn't win you the title from Cena when you cashed it in at New Year's Revolution. You didn't need Vickie to goad that big oaf Kennedy into putting his Money in the Bank briefcase on the line, so you could hold it for a second time. Vickie didn't help you cash it in on Undertaker. True, you may have not done it in the noblest fucking way, but the point is, you did it all your own. But after your pectoral surgery you got soft. You got lazy. First it was marrying the GM, then it was needing back up. Hawkins, Ryder posing as pathetic versions, dopplegangers, of you. HA! That's a fucking riot! Those two don't belong in MY league.. Chavo, Big Show, Bam Neely.. Ultimate Opportunist my ass! You're the ultimate coward.'_ Edge ranted.

_'Your league? Your.. your league?'_ Adam asked. Really how dare he insinuate..?

Edge growled. _'Yes, mine! This is no longer your show. I'm taking over.'_

_'And what the hell are you gonna do?'_ Adam challenged.

_'The bitch has to go for one.' _Edge informed somberly.

_'Wait, you can't do that. I can't get rid of Vickie now. She'll ruin me. She'll make my life miserable.' _Adam pleaded, trying to reason with the mysterious voice in his head.

_'Your life already is miserable.' _Edge snarled.

_'No, wait... stop..'_ Adam screamed out loud as a pain shot through his head. It was so intense it brought him off the toilet seat and to his knees on the ground. He instantly felt dizzy and faint, his face flushing like everything was completely leaving him. The room was spinning as a nauseous feeling washed over him. Then all went black for Adam Copeland.

--xx--

Vickie jumped as 'Adam' threw open the bathroom door and walked back into the room. A sinister smirk painted his lips as he looked around. His green eyes filled with intrigue.

"What the hell was all that screaming about?" Vickie's voice drew those eyes to his 'wife', and they instantly clouded with disgust.

"Oh, that.. that was just me getting something out of my way." He smiled. "Now, it's time to get rid of something else."

"What's that?" She snarled coldly, her eyes glaring into Edge's.

"You, toots. Hit the bricks." Edge pointed at the door in adding to that statement.

Vickie's jaw dropped. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

Edge grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked her up off the side of the bed. "I said, get the fuck out. We're done. Go have fun with Paul or Chavo. I don't care what the hell you do or where the hell you go, just get." Edge shoved her harshly away and tossed her bag at her.

Vickie stood stunned. She looked at Edge like he was crazy for a moment before fixing her face back into a scowl. "You'll be sorry."

"I already am, Vickie. I'm sorry I ever married you in the first place. I don't need you anymore." Edge countered.

"That's where you're wrong, Adam."

Edge grabbed her by the hair and looked her dead in the eyes, his eyes blazing wild, full of fury and hate. "That's Edge to you, bitch." He scowled, his voice sounding demonic.

Vickie wanted to shout and curse like she usually did. But Adam or Edge, whomever he was had her literally frightened. There was something off about her husband right now, like we was possessed or something. Whatever it was about him, he wasn't Adam and she figured it'd be in her best interest to just leave. Trying to keep from shaking, Vickie nodded.

"Okay.. okay.. I'll go." She agreed.

Edge's lips twisted into a sick wry smile. "Good."

He released her and watched as she hastefully packed her shit and left without uttering another word. Edge grinned, gazing around the room. It felt good to be in full use of a living being. To be able to walk and talk instead of just observing from the furthest corners of Adam's mind like he had been doing for so long. Edge walked over to the mirror and stared at his, or Adam's reflection.

"Oh, Addy Addy Addy, we're gonna cause all kinds of sweet delicious mayhem." Edge raised the shirt over his head and tossed it away before running his hands down his bare chest and stomach. There was this sinister thought crossing his mind that said 'go further'.

Edge licked his lips. They felt so soft and sweet. Adam was beautiful. So sinfully beautiful. And the demon wanted him. Edge was a demon. He had waited for just the right time before he could attempt taking over. Adam had created him, so to speak, long ago. Adam's insane lust did. His lust for Jeff.. or was it Matt...? Edge sighed, damn Hardys looked alike to him. Adam never could deal with himself, with his true feelings and emotions. Adam Copeland was weak. Edge was always that little hidden part of him that made him what he was.. until Adam started to get terribly sloppy. It started with Amy. Adam fucked Amy because of what he couldn't have. Ruined poor Matthew's life. Amy couldn't be blamed on Edge. Oh, no. That was an act of cowardice on Adam's head. Personally Edge thought a Hardy would have felt much better on his dick... or maybe Adam himself... Had he had a living body to be able to take dear Addy.

Edge smirked, getting harder as he studied the muscle definition in his host's body. Adam was just right in build. Edge's hands rubbed along his arms and down to his chest and abdomen and further down to rub himself through his jeans.

_'Hey, stop.. what're you doing?' _Adam's voice came back through finally.

"Shhh... I haven't done this in awhile." Edge whispered.

_'You've never done this.'_ Adam argued.

"Oh, yes, we have. You were drunk and you let me touch you. I want to do it again. It's neat this way, see, we both enjoy it." Edge purred, gazing up into the mirror and looking into the reflection of his own green eyes before studying Adam's face.

_'I won't. You just kicked my wife out. I'm in deep shit. I don't want you touching me, whatever the hell you..'_ Adam gasped as Edge squeeze him through his jeans.

"Awe, that's too bad. I want to touch you. I want to play with you. I wanna make you cum." Edge cooed, his lips curling into a lascivious smile.

_'No.. stop..'_ Adam watched through a mind's eyes view as Edge unbuckled and unfastened his jeans.

"I really wish you'd wear the thongs. When you're mine, you will." Edge said pawing his fingers over the front of his underwear.

Adam mentally shuddered. _'When I'm yours? What's that mean? Stop this now.'_

"You'll see, Addy." Edge smirked sticking his thumb down in the front of the underwear and pulling them out away from his body.

Adam seemed to mumbled carelessly as Edge reach inside his underwear and took hold of his cock, stroking it a few times as he brought it out.

"Beautiful.. so, so beautiful.." Edge groaned as he rubbed a bit harder.

_'Stop touching.. me.. damn it..' _Even Adam's voice inside his head seemed to be panting.

Edge smirked, holding his hand still and thrusting his hips, loving how his dick got harder under his touch. Adam hated how this demon, this manifestation, or whatever it was, was manipulating his mind to be in control of the rest of his body, but Adam could still feel what was being done to his dick. It was strange to him, it was like he could feel, but he no longer controlled his limbs.

_'Quit.. quit.. this isn't.. uhm.. right.. I'm not gay.. if you're.. urhm.. some kind of incubus or some shit..' _Adam whimpered pathetically, he was so hard now, and he felt so dirty.

Edge laughed, "You're so funny, Addy. You're so far in the closet you're finding Christmas presents.. I see how you lust over Matt.. ohh.. Or is it Jeff? Or is it both, or just one? Huhmm? You want one or both.." Edge grunted. "I can give them to you separately or at the same time.. You like that? Bet you'd like to watch me pound Jeffro's ass?"

_'Stop.. this please..'_ Adam gasped as Edge squeeze near the head of his cock with his fingers.

"Awe, come on, you know it feels good.. Ooh, you're so hard.." Edge growled thrusting harder, enjoying the view in the mirror as his cock slid in and out of his hand. "I think I need something."

Edge stopped and went over to his duffel bag and began rummaging through it, looking for something in particular.

"Aha, knew we still had it." Edge said holding up a bottle of baby oil.

_'That's Randy's.'_ Adam pointed out, not too sure if he liked where he feared this was going.

"Yeah, you still have Randy's baby oil, what's that say?" Edge tapped his fingers on the side bottle.

_'I was holding it for him.'_ Adam pouted.

Edge laughed at him again and walked over to the bed, he slid the jeans down his hips and stepped out of them before tossing back the covers.

_'What the hell are you doing?'_ Adam asked, growing more concerned.

"Fucking you the only way I can right now." Edge smirked, laying down and spreading out as he folded his legs up at his knees.

Well, it didn't take a damn genius to begin with, but now Adam was even more scared of what this demon had planned for him and his body. _'Oh, god, no.. I..I.. never.. No.. I won't let you.'_

"You can't stop me." Edge pointed out uncapping the bottle of oil.

_'Watch me.'_ Adam focused as he tried to take back over. Somewhere he read that if your will was strong enough you could beat these kinds of things.

"Go on, Addy, try... Try." Edge taunted, this was rich.

_'I am. Shut the hell up!'_ Adam let out a troubled sigh and a frustrated whine. It wasn't working.

"Awe, too bad. Your will just isn't strong enough, I guess." Edge mocked.

_'Please don't.'_ Adam begged desperately.

Edge growled. "I'm sick of this lost puppy act. You're gonna shut up and take it."

Adam whimpered in his head. To Edge it sounded delightful. Just got him going more.

Edge groaned sweetly. "I'm a type of spirit demon. I cum everytime you pant like that."

Adam didn't know if he was bluffing or not. _'I don't fell it.'_

"Course not, but you'll feel this." Edge poured the baby oil onto his hand, not giving a damn if he made a mess. He ignored Adam's pleas as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and began rubbing roughly. The oil providing just the right slipperiness. It felt so damn good. It felt so damn right... to Edge that is.

Adam, on the other hand, was still whimpering and whining in protest. He felt genuinely freaked out by the whole experience. He wasn't drunk, or high and he couldn't explain what the fuck was happening or why he had no control of this happening.

_'Uhm.. stop.. shit.. please..'_ Adam groaned at the feeling of his cock being rubbed and teased under the control of Edge.

Edge grunted deeply. "Stop fighting me. You know it feels good.. ooh, so good."

It felt wonderful. Adam was beyond sexually frustrated and in the reality of it all desperately needed a damn good fuck. But, still it felt demented and wrong.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong." Edge taunted.

_'That's not funny.'_ Adam gasped sharply as Edge jerked him harder.

Edge laughed and raised his head to look at the wall mirror. The sight of Adam's body sprawled out on the bed, Adam whining and moaning in a fit of angst was so fucking gorgeous. Edge stopped and poured some more oil on his crotch, rubbing his hand through it and stroking himself harder. The other hand joined it, both making a cup as he thrust his hips upward like he was fucking someone. He could cum right now. He had his cock so fucking stiff, but he wanted to torture Adam so sweetly and make him want more.

"Does it feel good?" Edge asked huskily.

_'N..no..'_ Adam's voice was strained even inside his head.

"Jeff is right. You are a liar." Edge snickered.

_'Fuck you, Edge.' _Adam whimpered.

Edge wriggled his hips, setting himself apart and moving his left hand down to his entrance.

_'Hey, what're you doing? Oh, fuck.. no.. Fuck.. no, Edge.. No..'_ Adam protested as Edge massaged a slippery finger over his asshole, pushing a bit to see if he could enter. Adam still controlled this part to his confusion. He tightened up.

"Loosen up. You know you want it. You're curious."

_'You're fucking crazy.'_ Adam protested uselessly.

Edge shrugged. "Have it your way."

With that Edge shoved two fingers deep inside of his host's opening, pushing as far as they'd go. He could hear Adam scream out. His subconscious voice sounded like he was in a little pain.

_'Stop, you bastard.. fuck! Fuck..'_

"Loosen up. I'm doing this with or without your permission. You'd be best to relax and make it easier on yourself." Edge continued to pump his hand over his cock, the motion eased Adam if only slightly. "Ah, that's it.. you're doing so awesome, Addy.. I like fingering your tight little asshole.."

Adam screamed again as Edge began doing just that, probing his fingers in and out of his body. Fast and rough, opening and closing the digits repeatedly to stretch him nicely.

_'Ohh, stop.. please... Oh, shit.. Oh, god.. Edge!' _Adam shouted.

Edge smirked when he heard his name as Adam's moans turned a bit to.. pleasure? Edge decided to show him how great it could be and probed at his prostate. Adam let out a whimpered whine that only made him harder. Edge continued fingering him, stabbing at Adam's prostate as he pumped his cock. Edge had began to lose himself in the whole display. Loving the sounds of both of them moaning their strange passion.

_'Harder.. please.. faster, Edge... Ooh, fuck..'_ Adam had gave in for the moment.

Edge arched his hips, writhing against his fingers and thrusting up into his hand as he fisted his cock. The room seemed to be spinning in a glorious array of color. They heard no noise sans the sounds of their separate panting. To Adam it was like hearing his voice in stereo. As if he was talking whilst listening to a tape of himself cutting a promo out in the ring. Adam had to admit that he sounded pretty damn good.

_'Oh, shit.. gonna cum.. gonna.. fuck.. Edge..'_ Adam moaned pitifully.

"That's it, Addy.. cum for me.." Edge purred, licking his lips. His tongue wiping away the sweet salty taste of sweat.

His body quaked as he felt release take over them both. The cum spurting from his dick and mixing with the baby oil as Edge continued to rub his cock, milking the last sweet drop. He was silent, only enjoying the sounds of Adam moaning in lost bliss.

"Thanks, babe. I needed that." Edge panted, slipping out of control more quietly than he had entered. Adam now had control back of his body.

Adam panted, the blonde's heart racing wildly as he looked around.

"Shit.." Adam muttered. "That bastard.."

He looked down at the mess he was in. His hand still on his cock and his fingers still buried deep in his ass. Adam lifted his legs up trying to move, feeling a slight ping of pain that made him gasp out. Adam let out a frustrated whine and bit down on his bottom lip as he slowly eased his fingers out of his hole. He let out the breath he was holding when they popped on out. Adam slowly lowered his legs and just relaxed on the bed, bringing his hand up to his face. He saw a bit of blood on his baby oil covered fingers.

"Damn it.. Damn it.." Adam muttered running his hand through his hair. Then his brown eyes widened.

Well, fuck. Now he'd had no choice but to take a shower. Adam slowly raised up. He was sore. Nothing major, he'd live. Although he did limp to the bathroom. Adam fixed the water and slowly got in. The hotness felt nice on his tired body and soul. What the hell was tonight? Has he lost it? Adam sighed and let the water cascade down over his head. He didn't feel like figuring it out right now. He wanted to get shower and get out and just sleep on it. He'd figure it out tomorrow maybe.

**

* * *

First; Adam's eyes are brown, but when Edge takes over they turn green. What? I have an obsession w/ Addy's eyes. In Green Phantom Queen's 'Silence, Beauty and Eternity' Adam creates Edge to act as a guardian out of his insecurities about Gangrel and becoming a vampire (this story not about vampires or guardians) I won't tell you what happens in it, you'll just have to go read it :P She has another one 'Mirror Mirror', where Edge is Adam's doppleganger. For those who missed Paranormal 101, a doppleganger is a evil spirit that resembles another living being. It is said that seeing the same person in two different places at the same time make up for account of doppleganger sightings. But, it is also said that if one were to see their doppleganger, or etheric double, then they are most likely to die soon, or within a certain time period (most cases a year to the date of the meeting) For those who know of other legends w/ dopplegangers, and this does not match up, sorry, I just read that in a book I have about ghosts. I dunno if this will be that type of doppleganger or what. My Edge muse is telling me how to write this one, so Imma just go along. OMG! This is gonna be complicated, peeps.**

**Imma dedicate this to GPQ b/c I've been driving her so crazy with making her wait so long, and she did inspire it, XD. Hope she likes it :)  
**


	2. Reflection

**Green Phantom Queen, thank you, hun. And yes, it is dedicated to you, XD. SwtPoison, thank you, I thought so too. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, next chps here, finally. Seraphalexiel, I know it is awesome :P Thanx. Arie193, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Esha Napoleon, redsandman99, thank you all, XD. NeroAnne, Jeff has to call Adam Addy :P And Edge/Adam has to lust for at least one Hardy-- or both Hardyz, XD. Edge doms Adam.. and Adam or Edge doms Jeff.. and maybe Matt? Jeff bottoms at any rate. Jeff will not top Adam or Edge. Dark Fae Angel, I kindly want Edge/Adam to get both Hardys. P.S. Maybe, lol. Yeah, my Edge muse go back psycho! Ha! sadness1986, lol, thank you!**

* * *

**Master and Puppet;  
Chapter two/ 'Reflection'  
Rated; M/ L, S (little bit of self fondling)  
Dedicated to; Green Phantom Queen**

Adam stood under the water, letting it run over his head, wetting his hair and using the other hand to hold himself up against the tiles of the shower and letting blood, cum and baby oil rinse away and swirl down the drain. Adam groaned, shifting on the balls of his feet. The hot water felt heavenly on his bare skin and on his tired aching muscles as he ran his hands over his arms and chest. The water parted in their wake as he made sure he was completely wet. He kept replaying the night over in his head. Not really being able to bring himself to understand what the fuck had happened tonight. Was that even real? Did a demon really just molest him?

Adam blinked.

That sounded too fucking weird. That couldn't have been real. A demon? Please. Adam was just really tired and frustrated and had a momentary lapse of sanity. And he had been more than horny these days, so a overtly strange fantasy played out in his mind. That's all...

But, if that were the case; then Adam snapped at his wife, and kicked her out and now he was in deep shit. He didn't know why he cared. He didn't even know why he was even with her. Maybe that little voice in the back of his head wasn't a demon, it was just his subconscious telling him what he already knew. He was using Vickie because he was too lazy to do shit on his own anymore.

Adam sighed. He had dug himself a hole from wince there was no escape. He had this bright idea to seduce the GM and thought he could have it good here in the WWE. Only too late did he come to realize that Vickie could ruin him if he ever dumped her. He didn't even need to be reminded of Alicia Fox. He wasn't even interested in her, that was just was just more sexual frustration rearing its ugly head. Marrying Vickie was a huge mistake. And there was no way out.

Adam sighed louder (like that would do any good). It'd be nice to actually have the voice back. Least it was better than listening to the damn silence. He was starting to hate the silence. It let his mind wander and he was too tired to deal with his thoughts. Adam reach down and grabbed the soap, lathering up a stiff hotel wash rag that felt more like sand paper than cloth. He ran the wash rag over his chest, getting himself nice and sudsy before moving on to his arms then his back the best he could. Bending down and washing his long legs and up to his crotch. Flinching a slight bit as he began washing himself to get all the stickiness off. He remembered how Edge's touch felt. Way different than his own. Adam reach back behind himself and very gently moved the cloth between his cheeks to get off all the blood and oil that had been left behind, wincing at the slight soreness and irritation that the rag's rough touch caused. Adam dropped the harsh rag, letting it fall to the bottom of the tub with a wet thud as he began ghosting his fingers curiously between his cheeks, rocking his hips back into his fingers tiredly as they circled his asshole. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, it was like he was in some kind of odd trance. He took hold of himself with his left hand, pressing his forehead against the wall and shutting his eyes as he arched his hips into his hand, moaning softly at his touch. He was still using the right hand to lightly finger himself, massaging over his sore asshole with his middle finger.

"Oh, god.. ohm.." He purred, his breathing becoming labored.

Edge's touch was way different than his own. How was that shit possible?

Adam shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, leaning up under the water to finish wetting it, completely ignoring what he was just doing and thinking. He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair, letting water and suds run down his body as he rinsed it and grabbed the conditioner.

--xx--

Adam dried off and dried out some of his hair before wrapping a towel around himself and going over to the bed to strip the ruined sheets from it. Adam found extras in the drawers that were there to store clothing and fixed the bed lazily before he tossed away the towel. Adam slipped into some boxer shorts to sleep in before he collapsed down in bed, exhausted. Staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. Letting his tired mind play over everything in his head.

He didn't know what 'Edge' was. Was his mind playing some sort of trick on him? Edge couldn't be a real entity. That was nonsense. No way.

Tonight simply happened because he was too frustrated and tired and started hallucinating due to being over worked and having to deal with all the recent bullshit with Paul and La Familia... so, yeah, maybe he got a little stressed and snapped at Vickie because he couldn't take it anymore. That explained it. Had to explain it...

_'Then what was the whole.. thing.. with the baby oil.. there? Was that frustration?'_ He asked himself.

Adam scoffed at himself. That little episode had to of been total complete sexual frustration due to not getting any. He never had to with Vickie. She always bought that lame 'we're busy, there's no time' excuse. Adam sighed. It wasn't about Vickie being ugly.. okay, it was partially it.. But, Vickie was ugly on the inside. She mistreated him. Yelled at him, under-minded him, was verbally abusive, power hungry. Had it in her head that she made Adam. She made 'Edge' and without her, he was nothing. And now she had managed to make that true. If he pissed her off now, Vickie was so vindictive that she would do everything in her power to ruin him. Ruin everything he had worked so hard for.

The damn title. That gold belt. That was all it was about anymore. As long as he had that. Adam was okay. It's all he had left.

Adam huffed and turned to his side, snuggling up in the covers some. The truth was. The belt WAS really all he had left. He was lonely. No matter how many people there were around him screaming.. Adam was still all alone.

Adam had lost his true friends. He fucked up with Matt and Jeff.. and lost Jay. God, how he missed the days of traveling with them. Getting shit faced drunk and coaxing Jeff into a strip show..

Adam flushed. No. Not gonna go there. Adam had spent too long repressing that. Those days are over. He pushed those feeling aside. They were wrong. For one, he greedily wanted both Hardys and he wasn't about to tear them apart.

Even though they were torn apart now. What had all happened? Everything was so perfect. He had Jay, the Hardy brothers. He was happy. Then Jay left him after the Amy thing, and that cost him Matt and Jay's never spoke to him since.. and Jeff called him up, screaming obscenities and telling him he hated him, when really it was none of Jeff's business. Adam got tossed out of the loop and outcast for his mistake. And he's paid the price ever since.

Adam just had to ruin the perfect couple. Matt and Amy. And Amy always took Matt's time away from Adam anyhow. So while Matt and Amy were all cuddly and couple-y, Jeff and Adam would be left alone. Matt's time even got taken away from his younger brother. Not that Jeff seemed to mind. Younger Hardy always seemed relieved Matt wasn't breathing down his throat about something. Matt's nose being stuck in Amy gave Jeff room to breathe. And the room he liked breathing in was anywhere near Adam. He wasn't even back in the WWE yet at the time, but would come to see Matt and bound off instead to bother Adam. And when they'd go out to grab a bite, the rainbow haired pest would sit too close and be all touchy feely with the older blonde. A few times Jeff even sat in his lap and Adam hated it because Adam really loved it and it was really tempting.. but, Matt would've freaked about it. And on top of that Adam secretly lusted after the darker male too. He wanted a threesome? Please. It was bad enough that he was lusting after men.

How dare Edge bring up the Hardys. How dare he dig that up. It had been hard enough having to deal with Matt and Jeff's recent feud with him. And mainly Jeff's. And then Matt turned on Jeff at the Rumble. In a match against Adam no less. Adam will never forget looking up at Matt. Such a stone-like expression adorning his face as Adam pinned the younger Hardy. Adam knew deep down it was wrong. He should have walked away. That would have been the noble thing to do. He should have never done that to a man he used to care about.. used to be friends with. But all Adam could think about was the gold. It was greedy and selfish.

Adam sighed, feeling his eyes get heavy under the urgency of sleep. He yawned and snuggled closer into his pillow, letting slumber claim his tired mind.

--xx--

Adam groaned half in and half out of consciousness. His lids fluttered, only allowing a little bit of vision to pass through. The room was dark and blurry. And there were brief glimpses of shadows that taunted the Canadian. Adam allowed his heavy eyes to reclose and that's when he noticed that his groin felt like it was on fire. Not metaphorically. But, literally on fire. Adam began to whimper in pain, shifting and writhing a bit as he felt it get hotter. Adam arched his hips, trying in vain to wriggle away. But not being able to. The hot sensation began to spread from his cock to his thighs and right above his groin. It was hurting. And it burned him inside and out.

"Shh.. Addy.." A voice said.

Edge?

_'Oh, no. Not him.'_ Adam tried to open his eyes. But, he couldn't. They felt like they were glued shut. So instead he squished his eyes tighter together. _'Oh, god, what's wrong with my fucking eyes?'_ He thought, trying again to open his eyes. Failing. _'Why can't I open them?'_ Then he remembered that he was on fire. In fact, he was pretty damn sure he could feel the heat rising in the room and hear the flames licking at his body.

"Please.. Leave me alone.." He whimpered, his voice cutting through the silence. "Stop burning me! Why are you burning me?!"

"Relax, Adam.. I'm not burning you." Edge assured. "You're perfectly safe, Addy. It's all in your head."

"No.. Fuck.. No.." Adam whined, turning his head into his pillow. He stopped struggling when he felt fingertips brush across his face and down his neck. That was not his own hands either. It was someone else's. A completely different set of hands.

Adam tried to open his eyes again and to his relief they opened, and he no longer felt like he was on fire. He stared forward through blurred vision. A dark silhouette of a person with long hair becoming clearer as his eyes focused. Adam blinked and gasped in shock as they came into view. Whomever they were looked like an exact copy of him! Like his twin. They had the same height, same build. Same long golden hair that hang past their shoulders. Same face, same cheesy grin. Even the same tattoos. He wore tight faded jeans and a tight gray shirt that had skulls and other wicked designs in black and white on the front. There was no doubt about it, Adam was looking at himself as the figure began to crawl up the bed towards him. Adam watched him as he straddled over top of him. Holding still as death as the mirror image leered at him, getting down in his face. It was then that Adam saw that this person wasn't an exact copy. His eyes were different. His eyes were dark green, whereas Adam knew his own were light brown. And those green eyes were staring at him menacing. Eerily.

"Wh... who.. who are you..? Wh..what do you want..? Please.." Adam murmured, trying to move his arms. But he couldn't, he felt paralysed. If not by fear then by something else.

"Hello, Adam." The male grinned softly, stopping to lick his lips. "I'm Edge."

Adam blinked. "But.. but how.. you're only supposed to be in my head?" Adam stuttered.

"Oh, I am.. when you're in your world. This is my world, Addy. I have you in a little trance so you can be inside your head too. But, it's okay. You're totally safe." Edge purred, moving the hair from Adam's face and petting it back some.

Adam shook his head. He could still move that. "I thought you didn't have a body."

"I don't yet.. Not in your world. But, that little session we had last night made it so I was strong enough to bring you into my world. Isn't that awesome?!" Edge laughed, leaning down to the other blonde and brushing his lips across Adam's, pecking him softly.

Adam shuddered as Edge pressed his lips to his harder. He had never really been kissed by another male before. Much less one that looked exactly like him in every way but his eye color.

"Stop.. no.." Adam pleaded as Edge broke the kiss, moving down to his neck and then his shoulder, kissing and sucking on a sweet spot. Adam groaned, feeling his cock twitch a bit.

Not many people knew about that spot. It drove him wild and sent certain signals to certain places. Jeff knew he was ticklish there, but that was by accident. Jeff had grabbed his shoulders from behind one night and dug his fingers down into his skin a bit, accidentally grabbing the sweet spot. He had just been playing. It was harmless. But, yet it wasn't so harmless as Adam felt himself grow hot under the younger male's touch. Adam had laughed and pushed him off as quickly as possible. Telling him to quit, he was ticklish.

_'Ooh, big bad wrestler. Ticklish.'_ Jeff had mocked, before rolling his eyes and walking away.

"But why do I wanna stop, Adam? I have you all laid out and so vulnerable." Edge growled lustfully. "I've been dying to have you this way."

"Why do you look like me?" Adam asked, trying to change the subject.

"Why not? You're so gorgeous and beautiful... Besides, I'm apart of you. Therego, I look like you. Who do you want me to look like? Jeff?" Edge smirked.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Jeff. In. That. Way! I don't like him period." Adam snapped.

"You miss him. You miss Matty too. Face it, you're sorry you ever screwed up. You've spent years trying to convince the world that you and the Hardys are these bitter enemies. But the truth is, you miss them. You don't really hate them." Edge said softly.

"I do hate them." Adam snapped. "You know nothing about me... You.."

"I know all about you, Adam Joesph Copeland." Edge snarled. "I know where you live and breathe! I know that the day you fucked Lita you were drunk off your damn ass and what got you off was that she smelled like Matt!"

"You're lying!" Adam yelled.

"I have no reason to lie." Edge said next to Adam's ear before kissing his neck.

Adam swallowed. "You're.. you're a demon. De..demon's lie."

"I'm not that type of demon."

"What do you want from me?!" Adam whined.

"A confession." Edge purred, nipping at his collar bone.

"What confession? I can't tell you anything you obviously don't already know about me." Adam smarted.

"I said I know everything about you. But, I want to hear it from you. And I will eventually." Edge grinned.

Adam collapsed back onto his pillow as Edge started to softly kiss his neck again, grinding his hips into Adam's and causing his host to whimper in protest. Adam shut his eyes tightly as all faded to black.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, this has been one twisted conundrum for me, lol. I'm pretty sure we will go Hardedge along with Adam and Edge.. and I just have to complicate :P This chappy was a filler basically. The next chapter will be posted on September 7th, which is Green Phantom Queen's birthday. It should be considered one of the most bizarre sex scenes ever written.. but, somehow it wasn't that strange to write it (shrugs) **

**This took place after TBS punched Edge.. but, I dun feel like following a storyboard this time. We'll go the 'STAH' route and just wing it :P Hardyz are a feuding.. but, I have a way to fix that... I hope.. Edge is strong enuff now he can take Adam into a trance. Poor Addy is at the mercy of Edge (grins evilly) **


	3. Lustful Crimes

**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, thank you, here it is. sunligh584, thank you, updating :) redsandman99, hehe, yeah. Only a idiot wouldn't have the hotts for Jeff. Esha Napoleon, thank you, yup, lol. Green Phantom Queen, first, that's a big cookie :P Second, Happy Birthday (Sept 7), hun and I hope you like this, XD. slashdlite, the Hardyz always have to be in there. Hopefully Edge/Adam can get ahold of Jeffers in the next chappy :P Seraphalexiel, lol. C'mon, I'm writing it, Adam has no choice but to give in. Dark Fae Angel, yeah, psychological problems. Adam's hearing voices and he thought it'd be a good idea to marry VG, I think he already has problems. Fun to read, hell to write :P And Happy Birthday (Sept 6) to you two, BTW. takers dark lover, wicked? Oh, yes. Thank you, XD. **_**// A/N. I said the 7th, but with my sleep habits and fear of this thing screwing up, I choose the 6th sorta late night where I'm at.**_

**

* * *

Master and Puppet;  
Chapter three/ 'Lustful Crimes'  
Rated; M/ L, S (oral, anal, fingering, fisting, whipping, bondage, slight domination, Edge on Adam)  
Dedicated to; Green Phantom Queen**

Adam's eyes snapped open. He let out a gasp and looked around. He was no longer in the nice warm hotel room bed. In fact he wasn't quite sure he was. It was kind of dark and foggy. He may have been outside. But, he wasn't sure. He was standing up, bent over at the waist and for some odd reason he couldn't move his head and arms. Adam fearfully gazed around and noticed he was trapped in a pillory torture device. Like one used in medieval times. This one had two thick wooden posts that stuck up from the ground, rather than just one 'T' shaped one in the front. All the way across the top of the posts were hinged boards that had three holes in it. One larger for the head and two smaller ones on either side for the hands. The device was locked tight so Adam doubted he was going anywhere. To top that off, he could feel that he was naked. Completely stripped of the boxer shorts he had went to bed in.

"Tisk tisk tisk.. Look at you, so helpless." A rich, lustful voice chuckled.

Adam tilted his head up, feeling a slight pain run through his neck. Edge was standing in front of him. A wry grin curling up on the side of his lips.

"Please.. let me go.. What do you want with me?" Adam pleaded, struggling uselessly in the pillory.

"Awe, Addy, so naive." Edge purred, walking around to the side of Adam and walking fingers down his bare back, causing chills to form on his flesh.

Adam swallowed, his eyes wide. Edge had a body in this realm, and he was bound, naked and bent over at the mercy of a demon who lusted after his host. This was certainly not good.

"Why am I here, Edge? Why did you take me here?" Adam asked as calmly as possible. _'Where even is here?'_

"You know what this thing is?" Edge sighed, his eyes examining over Adam's nude form. "It's called the pillory. This device was used as a form of punishment in the medieval era, and such. It was used to punish people for various petty crimes. You know all about committing crimes, don't ya, Addy?"

"Go to hell, Edge, I'm not a criminal." Adam defended, hating that was so exposed for this.. whatever the hell he was.

"Oh, really." Edge purred as a long rattan cane appeared in his hands. "Adultery, thievery, lust, pandering, cheating, sloth."

Adam huffed. "Those are more or less sins than crimes." Well, sans thievery, but Adam didn't care much about logic right now.

"In some cases, they are one in the same. You're guilty of so many misdoings, Adam. You deserve to be punished..." Edge groaned, "Oh, so sweetly."

Adam was about to protest when he felt the cane connect with his backside, the harsh sting immediately taking his breath. Adam let out a strained cry and shut his eyes. "Shit.. ahm, fuck.." He choked out as he struggled to regain his breath.

Edge held up the cane, looking it over as Adam struggled and wiggled around. "Seems fitting I whip you like this. You know canes were once used during the British colonial period in Singapore to punish people for such offenses as; robbery and aggravated forms of theft, and we both know how you love to steal matches and titles among other things, Addy." The demon smirked, running the cane over Adam's backside.

Adam let out an agitated whimper, shouting out in pain as he was whacked again.

"That also constituted for breaking and entering, and assault with the intent of outraging the victim's modesty. I think I remember something like that occurring with the Cena family once." Edge smiled and swung the cane again, striking Adam hard across his bottom.

Adam cried out again, clinching his fists together tightly as tears formed in his eyes. "St..stop.. p..please.. stop.." The bound blonde pleaded through gasps.

"They were also used to punish crimes of rape.. I know you haven't raped anyone per se.. but, you never know.. Oh, and prostitution! We all know what a whore you've become." Edge growled. Adam was about to protest being called a whore, but that was immediately forgotten as soon as Edge hit him again with the cane.

Adam groaned, that one brought him to his knees almost. "Stop! Why are you doing this?! Please.." Adam was cut off as Edge struck him again. The blonde let out a strangled whimper, trying to ignore the stinging in his in his flesh.

"You've been such a bad boy, Addy. First, you must own up for all you've done. Then we can begin to heal." Edge ran the cane over the welts that were beginning to appear on Adam's raw flesh.

Adam screamed and arched forward as Edge hit him again, his eyes snapping open widely before rolling backwards in his head at the intense pain it caused. He gasped, whimpering pitifully, trying to find his voice to beg him to stop. But, he seemed to be choking on his words. And the part that really sucked, was that he was starting to like the pain. Maybe he fucking needed it. Maybe he needed to be punished... Adam shook off that notion. Why the hell was he thinking such bullshit?

"Pain and pleasure are one in the same, you know?" Edge said nonchalantly as he struck Adam again, harder this time. Loving the pretty little cry he received. Adam was wriggling helplessly, his skin starting to turn red in the places he had been struck. "Huhmm.. you've been such a naughty little boy." The demon growled hitting Adam a few more times.

Adam tightened up, yelling out with every painful blow as it connected with his aching flesh. It hurt so bad.. and yet it hurt so good. Adam closed his eyes, sending more tears rolling down his wet cheeks. Edge stopped and tossed the cane away watching it disappear before it even had the chance to hit the ground.

Edge rubbed his hands together, his eyes scanning over Adam's helpless form as he made his way back to the front. Adam looked at him pitifully, his brown eyes glossed over with tears as the demon knelt down in front of him.

"Shh.. it's okay.. That part's over. Now, we're going to have some fun.." Edge cooed stroking Adam's blond hair lovingly as he leaned in and gently pecked Adam's lips.

"Please.. Lemme go.. Why are you doing this..?" Adam gasped as he felt a hand fondling his cock. "No.. not again.. please.."

"Ooh, so pretty when you beg." The demon said, licking his lips hungrily. "I bet you taste so good." Edge purred, bending down further.

Any words Adam had got trapped in his throat as he felt the demon take his cock in his mouth, sucking him expertly. Greedily. Adam whimpered. Edge's mouth was so warm.. and the way he was sucking felt like heaven. The demon definitely knew what the hell he was doing... And it felt wonderful.. But, it also felt wrong.. and made Adam feel filthy and confused.

"St..stop.. please.. I dun want this.. stop.. Edge.. No.." Adam groaned as Edge took him all the way in, never ceasing his sucking, swallowing a bit to accommodate the size.

Edge moaned around the width in his mouth, pulling his lips all the way off before licking back and forth across the swollen head.

"God.. Stop! No.. This isn't right.. Edge.." Adam panted, whimpering in frustration as Edge began wiggling his fingers on his balls as his left hand gently cupped them.

Edge pulled back some, stroking Adam with the right hand. "So nice and hard, Addy.. You like the things I'm doing to you.. I can tell.. You can't lie to me, Addy.." Edge growled, taking the moment to swirl his tongue around the head and drag it back into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"N..no.. please.. no more.." Adam gasped as Edge squeezed his dick near the head hard, forcing precum to the surface before kissing it off and licking his lips.

"Uhm.. you taste so good.. Like sin and perfection." Edge purred sinisterly, licking the head of Adam's cock a couple of slow deliberate times.

He had Adam writhing desperately now. Moaning and whimpering pitifully. The blonde was quite a mess.

"Stop.." He panted. "You're evil.. you'll take me to hell.. please.."

Edge stood up and grabbed Adam's hair. Adam gazed up to see Edge had his dick out of his pants and was stroking it slowly with the other hand.

"Oh, Addy." Edge moaned. "You're already there. You're miserable and are in hell now."

Adam flinched as Edge touched the head of his cock to his lips. Adam shook his head, sealing his lips tightly together and closing his eyes. _'No.'_ He whimpered. _'No fucking way.' _

"You don't love Vickie. And you're not attracted to her. She mistreats you on top of that. Your heart lies somewhere else. With certain others. If you'd only tell me which one.." Edge grunted

Adam yelled out as Edge yanked his hair, opening his mouth just enough for Edge to push his cock past his lips. Edge shivered, loving the feeling of Adam's mouth on his cock.

"Matt.. or Jeff? I always got confused. You'd be oggling Jeff one second then Matthew the next." Edge gasped. "Is it both?"

Adam whined and tried to jerk his head away. But for one, Edge had a death grip on his hair. And two, this damn pillory assured he wasn't going anywhere no matter how hard he struggled.

"It's both, right? Damn, Addy's a twisted freak who gets off on triangles. You greedy little bitch." Edge laughed, thrusting his hips slowly. "Ooh.. Suck.. come on.. your lips feel so.. uhm.. so good on my cock.. C'mon, suck me.. you want to.." Edge coaxed. Loving how Adam's lips felt sliding up and down his shaft. "Jeff.. Ooh.. Jeff will be so much fun... Bet he'll feel good on my cock.. he's got such a tight little body.. And Matt.." Edge purred at the mere thought. "Holy shit.. I bet he's a virgin. He seems to.. huhm.. domineering to have ever been poked... uhm.. I can't wait to make that Hardy bitch bleed and scream my name.." He taunted.

Edge moved the other hand to Adam's head, holding it still and impaling the other blonde on his hard cock. Fuck, it felt sinfully good. Adam whimpered softly. Taking it and trying to block it out. Gagging and choking a bit as Edge hit the back of his throat. But then as he listened to Edge moaning and grunting in such pleasure and he felt his grip loosen and his fingers begin to thread lovingly through his hair.. it all started to feel good.. it started to taste good. Adam let out a moan and started to gently suck as Edge fucked his mouth. Edge nearly came when he felt Adam's soft tongue lightly massaging the underside of his cock and heard those slutty little sucking and smacking sounds Addy was making.

"Oh, yess.. There ya go.. Just like that.. so sweet, Addy.. Oooh.. That's it.. now swallow.. Uhm.. good boy, Addy.." Edge grunted as Adam obeyed and swallowed around his width.

Edge pulled out and took back hold of himself, stroking himself a couple of times as Adam's brown eyes studied him. Edge groaned as Adam licked his lips, never tearing those eyes from him. Edge aimed his cock at those pretty lips, tapping the head on them, moaning as Adam licked and nibbled eagerly at the tip. Kissing it gently. Edge loved that little whine he got when he took his cock away.

"Good Addy.. such a good little bitch." Edge purred as he petted Adam on the head.

Adam watched him anxiously as Edge went around to the backside of him. He tried to look back at him, but the pillory prevented that.

"What..? What're you doing, Edge..? Please.." Adam groaned as he felt a set of hands on his asscheeks, spreading him apart. His skin was still very much sensitive from his previous canning.

"You are so beautiful." The demon purred, kneeling down behind him.

Adam began to struggle, wiggling uselessly. "No.. no don't.. please.. No.." He admitted the blow jobs he could deal with.. but, he wasn't ready for this.

"Shh.. relax.." Edge licked his lips, moving his face forward and gently pressing his lips to Adam's pucker like a kiss, sucking gently.

Adam's eyes widened, a low groan escaping his throat as he arched up. Damn, that was new. Edge moaned sweetly, parting his lips some and using his tongue to lightly circle Adam's tight pucker, pushing and probing a bit as he did so. Adam panted, trying to keep still, but failing as he started to buck his hips back into Edge's tongue. Edge took a hold of both of his hips, holding him still as he started to suck, humming a bit and sending lovely vibrations through the Canadian male and driving him insane.

"Oh, god.. Edge.. Please.. fuck.. uhm.. mumhm.. shit.. shit.." Adam panted, his voice losing itself and trailing off into a string of muttered whines and whimpers.

Edge pulled back and licked his lips, using his tongue to lick across Adam's pucker in a couple of long light strokes. Circling Adam's opening before lapping up and down fastly, stopping to kiss and suck a bit before pulling back.

Edge ran his hands up Adam's outer thighs, trailing his fingers back down before moving to the inside and letting them roam Adam's straddle. Adam felt his cock twitch as Edge kissed near his crack. He desperately wanted his hands, his mouth, something on his aching cock.

"Edge.. pl..please.."

Edge smirked and shushed him. He knew very damn well what Adam wanted, but he wanted him to say it out loud. And Adam just wasn't about to break yet and admit what he truly desired.

Adam froze, his heart pounding as he heard the sound of Edge gently sucking on something. Edge had his fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and in between the two digits and making all kinds of filthy noises while he did it to get them good and wet.

Adam pulled against the wooden torture device, struggling to no avail. "No.. please.. I'm still sore.. Please.." Adam whined as he felt Edge's left hand on his asscheek, spreading him apart some as he protested.

Edge ignored him as he rubbed his saliva coated digits over Adam's opening, pushing slowly and breaching past the tight ring of muscle. Adam hissed, clinching his teeth together tightly as Edge slid them the rest of the way inside. Adam panted erratically. He was still sore as fuck and that sorta hurt. Edge pulled them back out some, fucking them in and out of him a little bit before shoving them back in. Adam was breathing heavily, small whines escaping his throat as Edge began scissoring his fingers apart, working on stretching him roughly.

"Shh.. that's it, baby.. You're doing so good.. such a good little bitch.. oh, you're gonna feel so good on my cock." Edge cooed, using his thumb on his left hand to soothingly rub across Adam's flesh as it rested on his bottom.

Adam whimpered as Edge began to finger him, probing at his insides. He still didn't get how this whole mess was possible. He still didn't get why it was happening to him of all people.

"Uhm.. please.. stop.. it hurts, Edge.. oh, fuck.." Adam whined as Edge hit his prostate nearly making him cum right there.

"You liked that.. uhm.. so tight.. such a pretty little bitch.." Edge panted, his voice overridden with lust and passion.

Adam cried out as he hit his prostate again... He thought for sure he'd cum. His balls were so heavy and his cock was so hard and hurt so fucking bad.

"Edge.. please.. please.. stop.. lemme go.. This isn't.. Uhmm, fuck!" Adam screamed as Edge added a third finger, plunging them in and out of him at a hard pace as his left hand held him down.

Adam gasped, holding his breath as he was brutally stretched and tore.

"There there.. it'll only hurt for a little while.." Edge purred, kissing him on the back as he stood up and slowly withdrew his fingers.

Adam's heart was thumping wildly in his chest. He didn't like what was next. "No.. No.. Not that.. please.." Adam whimpered as he felt Edge's cockhead poke at his entrance.

Edge placed his hands on Adam's cheeks, splaying them apart as he thrust his hips upwards, his cock slipping between Adam's cheeks and causing the bound man to shudder. Edge moved back again, taking hold of himself and aiming his head at Adam's asshole. Adam shook his head, pleading desperately as he felt Edge's cockhead push on past his entrance.

Adam screamed, arching up violently, his eyes rolling backwards and his lids squeezing shut tightly as excruciating pain shot up his spine from his asshole. Fuck, that hurt. That fucking hurt! Edge's cock was too big and Adam was pretty sure Edge was larger than he was and he wasn't sure if that was possible since Edge looked exactly like him.

"Stop.. No more.. please.. god.. fuck!" Adam gasped loudly, wincing as Edge shoved a little more ways in, not stopping till they were completely joined.

"Shh.. shh.. you're doing so good.. you're so hott and tight.." Edge groaned as he began thrusting into Adam's warm hole.

Adam closed his eyes as Edge began to pound him. His world was spinning violently. Edge pulled almost all the way out, thrusting back in sharply and nearly taking Adam's breath. Adam whimpered, he felt sick and faint. He shut his eyes and let himself fade on out.

--xx--

Adam opened his eyes. He was no longer in the pillory. He was back in his hotel bed, on his back with his hands above his head and cuffed to the headboard. But, then he remembered that the bed had no headboard like he was cuffed to, so he must not be there. He must still be in Edge's realm. That was confirmed immediately when Adam saw that the demon, who looked like his fucking twin, was between his legs, holding them wide apart with his hands, his cock buried deep inside him, fucking him raw.

Adam looked up at him. Edge was looking down and watching as his thick cock slid in and out of Adam's asshole. Small grunts and moans were escaping his lips as they curled up with pleasure.

Adam jerked on the cuffs, making the metal scrape against iron. He felt groggy and drained. His asshole was being ripped and tore apart, and he could feel his blood lubricating Edge's cock.

"Ohh, Addy.. fucking tight.. You feel so fucking good.. Little cockslut bitch." Edge grunted, pushing Adam's thighs further apart. "Such long legs.. Look how good they look spread out for me.." Edge snarled, thrusting deeper and harder.

Adam gasped as Edge hit his prostate. "Please.. I wanna.. please.."

"Please what, Addy..? You have to tell me what you want.." Edge leaned down, getting next to his ear and kissing his face.

Adam shivered as he felt the demon's warm breath on his skin. The bound blonde whimpered in angst. "No.. stop.. you're hurting me.."

"Awe.. but, you'll get broke in some.. Uhm.. you feel so good, Addy.. So wonderful on my dick.. You like me fucking your tight ass like this.. huh? Like me bleeding your pretty little asshole.. Your blood looks so good on my hard cock." Edge groaned, pressing his lips to Adam's and kissing him hard.

Adam moaned under it, feeling Edge's cock shove inside of him deeper. Edge pulled back and licked at Adam's neck.

"Please.. rub me.. rub me.. please.. I can't take it.. I wanna cum.. please.." Adam whined.

Edge smirked and reach between them, lightly ghosting his fingers along Adam's throbbing cock. He was so painfully, beautifully hard.

"Ooh, so hard.. ready to burst.. What will you do for me.. hum?" Edge coaxed sweetly.

"Anything.. just please.. give me hand.. your hands feel so good.." Adam whimpered sluttishly.

Edge stopped thrusting and grinned. "I want to do whatever I want to you.. fuck you like this.. Or I wanna fuck anyone else I want in your waking body. And you'll never bitch or whine about it." Edge negotiated.

Adam whined and tossed his head back. His cock was actually aching more than his asshole was. And his asshole was aching pretty fucking bad.

Adam swallowed and looked down at the demon. "Okay.. fine.. just.."

"Beg for it." Edge growled, taking hold of Adam's dick and rubbing him lightly.

"Uhm.. please.. Let me cum.. rub my cock and let me cum.. please.."

Edge picked back up, his cock plunging in and out of Adam harder. Adam cried out as his magic button was rammed repeatedly. Deliberately.

"Ah.. please.." The bound male gasped.

"Whose bitch are you?" Edge smirked.

"Ohm.. yours.. I'm your bitch.."

Edge smirked. "You like me fucking your ass.. Say it."

"I like.. uhm.. I like you fucking my ass.. please.."

Edge snickered in satisfaction as he began fisting Adam's cock. Roughly stroking him in perfect rhythm with his hard thrusts.

"Fuck.. fuck.. uhmm.. Edge.. shit.. ohm.." Adam whimpered as he began experiencing pleasure like never before. He still felt pain in his asshole, but the pleasure was beginning to mask that now.

"That's it, Addy.. cum for me.. Let me feel you.. Just let go.." Edge purred, watching Adam's face as his lips curled up with ever moan.

Adam cried out as Edge hit his prostate, writhing underneath the demon helplessly as he felt himself lose it as he came all over Edge's hand and both their stomachs. "Fuck, Edge.. uhm.." Adam panted, shuddering under the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced in his life.

Edge watched him, kissing Adam's neck and face as Adam finished. Edge released his cock and shifted his legs apart, fucking him harder.

"Ohh, Adam.. so beautiful.. fuck.. Oh, yeah.." Edge leaned down, biting Adam on the neck. Adam cried out and that's all it took. Adam felt a slight tingling sensation as Edge filled him full.

Edge took his head in his hands, staring down at the worn out blonde and kissing his lips softly. "Nighty-night, Addy." Edge cooed, pecking his lips against.

Adam mumbled a good night and felt himself fall into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

(giggles) It was like Evil Edge vs Victim Addy! Two of my friends have birthdays one day after the other. Dark Fae Angel, the 6th of September. And Green Phantom Queen, the 7th of September. Happy Birthday to both of you, XD. Belated, early, or otherwise.. and to anyone else having birthdays anywhere and anytime, lol. And to, GPQ, I really hope you liked this!  
**

**I was studying up on Pillories while writing this, and learned how they were used for whippings, so I started studying the canning shit on the Wiki and learned some interesting excuses that people were canned for in Singapore. They seemed to match up with Adam's deviant behavior inside the ring. Sans Rape. But, the theft (of titles and contract holding brief cases.. and girls, lol) And the breaking and entering made me think of what he did to Papa Cena that one time during Edge and John junior's never ending feud, lol. And is Addy a prostitute? Well.. between Lita and Vickie blah blah blah, I guess there's some people that would call him a whore :P At any rate, I lurv Addy. But, his on screen misdoings state that he's long overdue for a good spanking :P All info about canning and pillories found on the wiki about them, so if there's something anyone don't understand, that's where it can be checked out.**

**Hopefully next chp I can explore Adam's Hardy obsession. (giggles evilly)**


	4. Total Lack of Control

**Yes, it's been sooo long. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, thank you. Next one is here. Green Phantom Queen, glad you liked it, hun. Edge knows Adam is his.. but I still want Edge/Adam to have a little taste of Hardy booty :P Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. Dark Fae Angel, I DO like the idea of Addy getting spanked. His ass is so damn spankable. Yum, XD. Hehe, I had a bit of a triangle/threesome obsession there, didn't I? sunligh584, (winces) Sorry, finally updating.. Thanks :) Seraphalexiel, Yes, Adam is torturable.. sometimes he seems to bring it on himself.. Poor Addy... XP. NeonNero, hehe, thanks bunches. eeelleira, thank you. VegasxHoneyDust, meh, I dunno. Writing two guys together is not that different from writing a guy with a girl to me I guess. Jeff's in this chp... redsandman99, yeah, Adam is fun to fuck with ;)**

**

* * *

Master and Puppet;  
Chapter four/ 'Total Lack of Control'  
Rated; M/ L, S (Hardycest! Sucking, fisting, anal.. some wrestling violence)  
Dedicated to; Green Phantom Queen**

Adam woke up with a slight headache. At first, the night before seemed fuzzy and all like a bad dream. At first, Adam was sure it was all a bad dream and maybe he had gotten drunk and just didn't remember. But then the images of Edge and the pillory came rushing back to him all at once. All too forceful, all too real.

Adam sat up and rubbed his eyes. "No.. I'm going crazy.." He muttered before tossing the covers back and getting up... wincing a bit at the tenderness of certain muscles that had been exerted in ways that they probably shouldn't have been. Adam decided to move a bit gingerly just in case.

The blonde carefully walked over to the mirror that hung on the bathroom door, turning to see his nude reflection. His backside, while not as bad as he'd thought it'd be had he been canned to all hell, wasn't that bad. It did, however, sport a few long red marks across his thighs and bottom. Taking a deep breath, Adam reached both hands behind himself, carefully spreading his cheeks apart with his fingers and lightly running his middle finger over his sore hole. The blonde hissed at the slight discomfort and withdrew his hands.

Adam sighed and scratched at his tangled up blond hair. This was fucked up entirely and he no longer had a clue of what the fuck to do.

--xx--

First clue of what the fuck to do, was getting at the arena for the show. And the second, was seeing how pissed off Vickie was.. whether Adam wanted to or not..

"Hey, baby." Adam purred as he attempted to wrap his arms around his wife. Vickie only flinched out of his grasp.

"Don't baby me, Adam. Not after what you did to me last night." She folded her arms, glaring at the blonde coldly.

"But, Vickie, that wasn't.. I didn't.." Adam sighed, lowering his light brown eyes. "That wasn't me."

Vickie huffed and rolled her eyes. "What do you mean it wasn't you?"

"It was like.. I dunno, it was weird, you know? I felt like something took over my body.. my mind.. I wasn't in control of my actions. It was like something else took over." He explained. Might as well tell the truth.. well, not the whole truth..

Vickie looked over at him strangely. "Are you on drugs, Adam? Do I need to schedule you for testing?"

"No, baby. I'm not on drugs, okay." Adam sighed. "I think I'm just overworked. I think I need the night off."

"So that's what that was? A ploy to get the night off?!" She shouted in obvious irritation.

"No, sweetie, not that at all." Adam shook his head, holding his hands out in defense.

"Well, too bad. You hurt my feelings, _Edge_." She growled. "You insulted me and made me feel lower than dirt. It's gonna take a long time to forgive you this time, Mr. Copeland. Remember who you answer to. Remember who you work for."

Adam swallowed, cocking his head to the side. He felt himself twitch.

"I am _your_ boss and _you_ still do as I say. So tonight, you will face Paul in a Last Man Standing match and we'll see just how much of a man you really are." She snarled before turning and walking away.

_'What a bitch.'_ Edge scoffed in the back of Adam's mind. _'You're gonna take that?'_

"Shut up, you caused this." Adam muttered.

_'I wouldn't talk to yourself out loud, Addy. People may start thinking you're crazy.' _Edge snickered_. 'Go on, get ready for your match. You should just walk out of it, but I know you won't.'_

"I don't wanna get fired." Adam countered, rubbing his hands over his face before raking his hair back.

_'Course not. I don't want _us_ fired either.'_ Edge seemed to have a smirk even in his inner tone.

"Oh, no. You'll do nothing out in that ring. You hear me?" Adam snapped.

Edge sighed. _'You don't control me. You're not ready to control no one. You don't have the balls to walk away anyhow. Not from Vickie, not from your repression, and not from this asinine match where you're sure to get squashed.'_

Adam snorted and folded his arms.

_'So go get ready.. I promise I'll behave.'_ Edge snickered, leaving out. A sinister feeling of dread washed over Adam in a instant.

--xx--

Not long into the match, Adam was seriously wishing he'd of took the demon Edge's advice and bailed. The large giant, known as Big Show, was doing more than doing Vickie's dirty work of hurting her husband.

All of the breath left Adam as he felt himself be choke-slammed to the mat.

_'I can take over for you anytime.'_ Edge sighed in the back of his head.

"No." Adam grimaced as the referee started a 10 count.

_'Oh, screw it.'_ Edge groaned as Adam slowly made it to his feet by the count of 8. His eyes turning to an intense green as he straightened up. The demon taking over his host's body.

_'Edge.. I can.. handle it..' _Adam wheezed.

"Please." Edge scoffed sarcastically under his breath as he challenged the Big Show to 'come on'.

Big Show saw the taunt and the arrogant look he was receiving from Edge and was none too happy at all. He ran towards the smaller blonde. Edge ducked, pulling down the top rope and sending the larger man over and landing out to the ground. Edge stood erect, his head wobbling side-to-side in his usual classic arrogant demeanor. His arms raised up and out as he taunted. The audience booed, but he didn't care. It egged him on to know that they hated him so much. Edge hopped out of the ring, strutting over to Big Show who was getting up. Show grabbed Edge by the throat, but Edge countered by kicking him in the gut. Show stumbled backwards, looking up at Edge with fury in his eyes. He charged at Edge again, but the demon slipped out of the way and caught Show in a drop toe hold, causing the giant to crack his head on the steel steps.

The referee tried to restrain Edge as he went to grab a steel chair, briefly hearing the commentators wondering what Edge was doing. Edge blew a dry raspberry at their stupidity (as if they couldn't fucking tell) before shoving the referee aside.

_'C'mon, Edge, let's just go now.'_ Adam tried to reason.

_'Oh, now you wanna go? Too bad. You want this gorilla out of your hair? Well, I'm doing it.'_ Edge thought back to him as he raised the chair above his head.

Big Show raised up, still bent over the steel steps as he touched to the gaping wound now in his forehead that was dripping blood.

_'No, wait.. Edge..' _Adam pleaded. It wasn't that he cared much for one of Vickie's goons, but he didn't want his career further in jeopardy.

Edge ignored him, his eyes wide and feral, facial features etched into a psychotic look as he brought the chair down hard, smashing Show's head between it and the steps.

The referee jumped back a foot as he saw how badly the chair was dented as it wrapped around Show's large cranium. A 'holy shit' escaping his lips. The strength that would've took to do that to the chair was impressive... and unbelievable...

Edge licked his lips, holding the now terribly warped chair up with one hand to look it over. Satisfied with what he had done. Big Show crumbled to the ground, out of it completely. The referee just stood there. Not sure if he should count or call for medical attention.

Edge tossed the chair down and moved forward to the referee. "What are you waiting for?! Count, Chumpstain! Do your damn job," Edge screamed, frightening the referee. "And count this tub of lard out!" Edge commanded anxiously, pointing back behind to Show before reaching up to grab his hair, twisting his fingers in the long locks tightly before yanking it almost completely out.

The referee swallowed before starting a 10 count. Edge wet his lips, bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet and urging the ref to hurry up. The referee got to 10 without so much as a peep from Show and Edge's theme music started to play as Edge was announced the winner. The Rated-R Superstar stood triumphant, holding his hands up in the air. His index and pinky fingers held up in the classic 'rockstar' sign. Not caring as the medics and trainers came down to check on Paul.

"One down, Addy. One down." Edge laughed.

Adam swallowed. That dreadful feeling washing over him again.

--xx--

Vickie was naturally pissed and screamed and yelled at Adam. Asking what the hell did he think he was doing. That Paul probably had a concussion now, or worse, and it was all thanks to Adam's carelessness.

It took Edge everything he had to keep silent through Vickie's screeching. Adam belonged to him now, she had no right to talk to _his_ vessel that way. And what got to Edge the most; Adam stood there and took it. Did he not have any self respect anymore to stand there and let this.. this she-beast stand there and berate him so badly? Edge growled to himself, tuning out her bullshit rambling, vowing to himself to take La Familia down and get Addy out of this mess... Edge just had to show Adam all he was missing first... To show Addy how miserable he was and how he didn't have to be...

It wasn't long before they found out that Paul indeed had a concussion and, while he would survive and be okay, he'd be out for a little while. That worked out for Edge, bought him some time at least..

--xx--

Adam groaned in the back of his mind. Edge was in control now. Had been for awhile, and while Adam sort of feared he'd regret that decision later, he had no control over the issue.

Edge peeked around the corner of the hallway, his eyes following someone. Someone he was trailing. Adam could see through Edge's mind as well, and although the image of the person that Edge was so engrossed in was fuzzy, it was very clear of who it was.

Jeff Hardy looked around the hallway before slipping into a locker room. The door shutting back hard behind him.

"Okay.." Edge muttered to himself. "Coast is all clear."

_'What are _we_ doing?'_ Adam said in his mind as Edge crept up to the door. The demon whistling at the name on the plate.

"Well, I know what _I'm_ doing." Edge smirked, reaching for the door and slowly turning the knob before pushing it open a tad to peek inside.

Jeff had his hands behind him, his head bowed and his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. He looked up coyly at someone unseen in the room.

"Bet you thought that shit was cute?" A voice said.

Adam's ears perked up as did Edge's green eyes. He cracked the door a little bit further.

"N-no, Ma-Matty.." Jeff stammered.

Matt grinned at him. The look on his face of devious delight. Jeff backed up a bit as Matt advanced toward him.

"I didn't think it was so cute, Jeff.. I thought it was dirty... you know what happens to dirty boys..?" Matt reach out and grabbed Jeff by the shirt collar, pushing his brother hard against the roll of lockers.

Jeff visibly gulped and nodded.

_'Edge.. we gotta..' _Adam began.

"No no no, let's watch." The demon leered.

Adam knew the Hardy's current history. This could be bad. _'But, Matt.. Jeff.. We hafta do something.'_

"Oh, when have you ever cared about Jeff Hardy, or anyone else for that matter?" Edge whispered quietly.

Adam huffed. He was tired of being accused of not having any concern. He wasn't a monster for crying out loud. _'I'm still a human being, dammit. I have feelings.'_

"That's to be decided." Edge smirked, wetting his lips.

Jeff's whimper brought back up their attentions. Adam didn't feel right about this. He knew how the Hardy brothers had been lately. At war. At each other's throats. Matt had a vendetta. An intent to hurt Jeff. And this wasn't looking too good.

"Huh, Jeffrey? Y'know what happens to dirty little boys?" Matt growled sinisterly, pinning his younger brother against the wall.

"Y-yes, Matt..Matty.." Jeff prattled so cutely.

"Course you do." Matt grinned, he released Jeff's shirt, reaching up to run his fingers through Jeff's colorful locks before jerking his head back.

Jeff let out a whine. "Pl-please.. Matty, please.." Jeff shuddered as Matt reached up with the other hand and grabbed Jeff by the throat.

_"Edge..'_ Adam had a plead in his voice. _'We have to..'_

Edge shook his head. "Shh.. just wait.."

"Dirty little slut.." Matt growled. And then he did what Adam swore would make Hell freeze before he'd ever see; Matt pressed his lips to Jeff's. Matt was kissing his baby brother. Hard. Rough. Jeff whimpered underneath it. His voice sounded so painful and yet Adam was sure it wasn't out of pain.

Matt pulled back, panting. He licked at Jeff's full lips, coaxing them parted just a bit before going back in for more, sliding his tongue inside his brother's mouth this time.

Adam groaned inside his head as Edge purred. "Hott, isn't it?" The demon asked.

_'But.. but.. it doesn't make any sense.. They were fighting.. you can't tell me this whole Hardy feud was..?'_ Adam stammered.

"Just a ruse..? It is. See, I've been following them for awhile. And I've uncovered their dirty little secret, y'see." Edge replied jovially.

_'No.. they can't be..' _It was just too impossible.

"Watch for yourself." Edge said, keeping his eyes locked on the sight in the locker room.

Jeff clawed at Matt's shirt, digging nails down his back as he let Matt dominate the kiss. Matt pulled away, attacking Jeff's throat, biting and kissing and sucking on the flesh there. Jeff stared forward, his breathing hitched under his arousal. He closed his emerald eyes, his lips twitching as little groans escaped them.

"Matty.. god, Matt.. please.." The younger Hardy whimpered, so sweetly.

Matt pulled back, twirling Jeff around. Jeff slid down to the bench as Matt's hands went to his hair. Adam watched in amazement. It was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen. Although he wasn't entirely sure he could believe his eyes. Jeff tugged at Matt's pants, getting them unfastened quickly and pulled down to his knees.

"That's it, Jeffrey.. get that cock out.. I want your pretty little mouth.." Matt growled lustfully. Groaning as Jeff freed his cock and took hold of it, rubbing up and down the length before licking all the way up the underside and dragging his tongue across the head.

"Mhmm.. so good.." Jeff purred, swirling his tongue around the head before molding his lips over the tip and sliding them down the shaft.

"Oh, fuck.. that's it.. suck on that cock, Jeffrey.. make it good and hard.." Matt grunted as Jeff took him all the way in.

Adam moaned as he heard Jeff gag, coughing around the dick in his mouth. Edge licked his lips, just watching. His jeans growing tighter.

"Such a good little cockslut.. What a filthy little boy we are, Jeffrey.. ohm.." Matt jerked Jeff's head back by his hair. "That's it.. suck.. oh, that's it.."

Jeff whimpered and started gently sucking around the head of his brother's cock. Matt shivered as he felt Jeff's soft tongue massage the underside of his cockhead. So expertly. So perfectly.

"Fuck... harder.. Oh, so good.. love your mouth, Jeff.."

"Y'like watching, Addy?" Edge growled. His voice hitched slightly. He knew it was driving them both crazy.

_'Th..is isn't ri..right.. this is wrong..'_ Adam's voice cracked.

"Ha! Since when did you ever care about what was right or wrong?" Edge retorted. "Mister Rated-R Superstar."

Adam ignored the taunts. _'We shouldn't be watching.'_

"Oh, and you can honestly say you want me to walk away?" Edge taunted.

_'Umm..?'_ Adam panted.

Edge snickered. "You can't.. You can't deny what you want, Addy. You get off watching them, don't fucking lie."

"Oh, Jeff.. shit.. that's it.. Swallow.. swallow around that thick cock.. Oh, fuck.. I'm so fucking hard for you, Jeff.. Nice and hard for your sweet little ass.." Matt groaned, holding to Jeff's hair tightly with both hands as Jeff bobbed his head up and down on Matt's thick shaft.

Matt yanked Jeff's head back and started to thrust, fucking Jeff's mouth brutally. The younger Hardy let out a whine. Closing his eyes as his jaws were stretched wide. Jeff reached up and dug his nails into Matt's thighs. Loving that groan he got from his older brother as he left his mark in him.

Matt stopped and pulled Jeff off his cock as Jeff worked on getting his jeans undone. "Let's go.. must have you now.." The older Hardy murmured.

Jeff looked up and licked his lips. Matt yanked him off the bench and crushed their lips together, kissing the younger man hungrily as Jeff pushed his jeans down, wiggling out of them and kicking them on off.

Adam was panting heatedly now. Both Hardys were so fucking gorgeous, that was something he couldn't deny.. and Jeff was simply beautiful..

Jeff wrapped his arms around Matt's neck as the older Hardy lifted him up, pushing him back against the lockers as Jeff wrapped his legs around Matt's waist. Matt reach down in between them, taking hold of his own cock and aiming at Jeff's entrance. Jeff let out a feral cry as Matt plunged inside of his willing hole.

"Uhm.. fuck.. oh, god.." The younger Hardy whimpered. His voice trembling a bit under both pleasure and pain.

"Hmm.. so fucking tight.. such a tight little tramp.. You like being stretched by my cock, Jeff.. huh..?" Matt groaned next to Jeff's ear.

"Uhm-hm.. so fucking good.. uhm.. fuck me.. fuck me hard.. Oh, god, Matt!" Jeff screamed as Matt started to pound him. Thrusting into his little brother as he held him against the lockers.

Edge shifted, listening to Adam's labored breathing inside his head as he watched the Hardys go at it. He was so hard right now. His cock twitching and throbbing painfully in his jeans.

"Fuck, Jeff.. shit.. shit.." Matt groaned and buried his head in Jeff's shoulder.

"Mhmm.. Matty.. harder.. touch me.. rub me.. please.." Jeff whimpered as Matt took hold of him, stroking him roughly as he fucked Jeff through the lockers. Jeff's eyes rolled back, his lids fluttering so sweetly as waves of pleasure rushed through him. Shuddering as Matt stabbed at his prostate. "Ohh.. god.."

"That's it, baby brother, just let go.. Let me feel you let go.." Matt licked his lips, watching his brother's face. Loving the looks of pleasure that masked it. How his lips were parted and his eyes were so sweetly closed. Jeff was so close and he knew it.

Jeff ran his hands along Matt's shoulders, digging his nails down into them as he held on. "Oh, fuck.. Matty Matty Matty.." Jeff let out a sound that sounded like a half-whine, half-scream as he released. Cumming all over Matt's fingers, his body quaking almost violently under it all. Jeff collapsed back against the lockers, his hands trailing along Matt's shoulders as his older brother began thrusting inside of him harder.

"My Jeffrey.. so beautiful.. so slutty.. Uhm.. shit.." Matt groaned as he felt Jeff's walls constrict even tighter around his width.

Jeff grabbed Matt's hand that was still covered with his seed, sticking the cum-coated digits in his mouth. Matt watched his brother lustfully as Jeff's pink tongue swirled around and in between them as he licked them clean, swallowing down the sticky goodness. Jeff let out a slutty moan as he locked eyes with Matt, and that was it. Matt came hard inside of his brother, groaning and panting as he finished.

Adam watched through Edge's eyes as Matt held onto Jeff, taking his younger brother's face in his hands before kissing him passionately.

--xx--

That night back at the hotel, Edge, still in control, paced the floors. Vickie was at the hospital with Paul, and even if she wasn't, Edge had no intent of letting Adam room with her.

Edge rubbed his hands together. "So, what'd you think? Hott, wasn't it?" The demon shuddered.

_'How do I even know that was real? What if it was just you manipulating my thoughts again?'_ Adam asked.

Edge sighed and sat down on the bed. "Addy Addy Addy.." He sighed again. "You need to learn to trust me."

_'Like I trusted you with the match?'_ Adam retorted.

Edge raked his hair behind his ears. "He was hurting you. You saw the look in his eyes, Adam. He wanted to hurt you. To physically damage you. And I bet Vickie put him up to it."

_'You don't know that.'_ Adam replied smally.

Edge scoffed. "C'mon, wasn't it obvious? We upset her. Hurt her feelings. Naturally she was going to have her watch dog get a little payback for her. It's pathetic really." He put a hand on his hip, green eyes pointlessly searching the floor.

Adam sighed. He couldn't deny that Edge was most definitely right. Vickie was the vindictive type.

_"Hell hate no fury over a woman who is scorned."_ She once had said when Adam screwed up and got caught cheating on her with Alicia Fox and 'Edge' begged her for forgiveness on national television only to get handed to the Undertaker. Adam knew full well she had a rotten way of dealing with deception.

"Big Show was going to hurt you. I couldn't let him hurt you, Addy. I refuse to let anyone hurt you." Edge went on, trying to reason with Adam.

_'What about.. what about.. the.. in the dream.. uh, place..? You hurt me...'_

Edge sighed and got up, walking over to the mirror and leaning down to place his hands on the dresser top in front of it. He looked down, however, not in the mirror. Long strands of blond hair falling down in front of his face.

"That was different, Adam. That was your redemption. That I controlled. I was never going to hurt you more than you could take, Addy. Just give you a little taste of pleasure.. with your pain." Edge grinned as he looked into the mirror, straightening up to get a good view of his host's body. "You know it was hott, watching the Hardys do that to each other. Watching them getting each other off.. Watching Matt fuck Jeff through those lockers.. It made you.. Oh. So. Hard." Edge panted, running his right hand along his host's inner thigh, daring to go closer.

Adam swallowed, his breathing labored. Okay, yeah, it was hott. Very hott. Dangerously hott.

"And so very forbidden.. You like the forbidden, don't cha, Addy..?" The demon purred, his green eyes shining sinisterly in the mirror.

_'Y-yes.. I-I li-liked it..'_ Adam prattled, watching as Edge moved his hand closer. The memory of secretly watching the Hardy encounter rushing back to him, making all the right spots tingle and throb.

"What was that, Addy.. Did it make you hott..?" Edge growled as he unzipped his jeans, sliding his hand down inside.

Adam gasped as he felt Edge's fingers wrap around his cock, squeezing the tip and forcing precum out before wiping it off with his fingers. _'Yes.. so hott.. uhm..'_ The blonde flushed. Feeling almost like he was under some sort of peaceful trance.

"You want it, don't you..?" Edge purred, fisting Adam slowly inside his jeans.

_'Yes.. please.. so bad..'_ Adam moaned sweetly.

"That'a boy." Edge chuckled as he removed his hand, loving the protesting whimper he got from Adam as he raised his fingers to his lips, licking that bit of precious precum off and moaning at the sweet taste. Adam's inhibitions were beginning to break nicely.. and they had only just begun.

**

* * *

Fourth chap in and Jeff finally makes an appearence.. sheesh! Edge (and Adam) lurvs Hardycest! XD! Okay, yeah. I hate writing Adam still with Vickie. I plainly don't like Vickie's character on the show and don't like writing her. Also, I let Edge take out Big Show for a bit. I can't remember what was happening back then all too good (duh, my nose was in Jedam, Hardy troubles, etc) and I'm too damn lazy to go back and check, so I'm just going with whatever. & the Hardy brothers seem to be fooling everyone that they hate each other.. except Edge. Can't fool a demon :P ..Can't really trust one either ;) I had to fudge most of the beginning. I had the Hardycest scene wrote awhile ago and had to tie in it. I couldn't think of what to do with it, but oh, well. Mebe now I can progress forward with this story...**


End file.
